leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.15
* 2017 Omega Squad skins |Release = July 26th, 2017 |Related = 7.15 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.14 |Next = V7.16 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon2089.png|Omega Squad Recruit ProfileIcon2090.png|Omega Squad Veteran The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Omega Squad Ward.png|Omega Squad Ward The following skins have received some VFX/Texture/Animation/Model changes: * - Brighter textures * - Poros updated in her recall PVP.net * Starting a message with "/me" adds your summoner name to the front of the message and makes it look like a notification rather than a chat message. Use it to talk about yourself in the third person in pre-game lobbies, Clubs chat, and direct conversations. "/me" doesn’t work in champion select or in-game chat * Ascension returns from 7/28/17 (12:00 PT) to 8/1/17 (04:00 PT) and 8/4/17 (12:00 PT) to 8/8/17 (04:00 PT). League of Legends V7.15 General * All items can now be pinged in the store and in your inventory, rather than only a select few. * Abilities that hold charges will now state the number of charges when pinged, rather than the cooldown. * We've added a toggle that adds attack-move commands to left clicks. You can still left click on HUD elements (ex. the item shop), but will issue attack-move commands to the target location beneath the HUD. While this toggle is active, use SHIFT+Left Click to interact normally with the HUD without attack-moving in the process. * Fixed a bug where several ward skin health bars were too high or low. * Champ Mastery level up notifications no longer pop over the Honor vote. * Fixed a bug where key fragment notifications would occasionally fail to pop. Champions ; * General ** No longer spams encounter voiceover when moving near . ; * ** No longer has a disjointed elbow. ; * ** Magic damage AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 20. ; * and ** *** Now use appropriate fire SFX when spawned. ; * ** Soldier base damage increased to from . ; * ** General *** Reattached a penguin's leg in recall and joke. ** *** No longer has a higher volume level compared to his classic skin. ; * ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ; * ** General *** VFX during her recall no longer disappear when losing and regaining vision. ** *** Traps are no longer less clear in brush compared to her other skins. ; * General ** Now correctly plays her spell effort voiceover. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to from . * ** Parts of head armor no longer stretches during his dance animation. ; * ** When Dr. Mundo suffers magic damage or pays a health cost, his magic resistance is increased by 2% for 2 seconds, up to a maximum of %. * ** Laugh VO is once again synchronized with the animation. * ** No longer have visible seams on their models on low settings. * ** No longer have visible seams on their models on low settings. ; * ** *** No longer uses SFX. ; * ** Once again has SFX during her joke animation. * ** Audio no longer desyncs when losing and regaining vision during recall, joke and taunt animations. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Re-added audio for his recall. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** *** On-hit SFX have been restored. ** *** The on-hit SFX volume has been turned up to be equivalent to all other Ezreal skins. ; * ** Bonus true damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Now correctly do reduced damage after the first hit to . * ** Sweeping a ward no longer plays the sound effects to it when he is in the game. * ** No longer has the old AP ratio of 60% for the second and third bounces. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** *** Custom VFX have been restored. ; * ** bolts now properly deal Fishbones's bonus attack damage to their primary targets. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Weapon glow VFX now follow Shiro and Kuro during all animations. ** Hair no longer transitions improperly during her homeguard animation. ; * ** *** Is now better differentiated from . ** *** Is now better differentiated from . ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Umbral Trespass wasn't making Kayn "unseen" for Nightstalker proc. ** Fixed a bug where passive wasn't amplifying damage-over-time (ex. ) or proc (ex. ) effects. ** Fixed a bug where passive triggered against , , and even though there's no damage to amplify. ** Fixed a bug where ended Umbral Trespass early. ** Fixed a bug where Kayn could cast Umbral Trespass on an enemy he attempted to damage when all of the damage was absorbed by a shield. * ** *** Orb particles during his passive are now more visible. ; * ** Fixed a bug where - if Kindred used Dance of Arrows to jump over a wall, the cast range of would be permanently increased. ; * Stats ** Base damage increased to 53 from . ** Mana growth increased to 60 from 50. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Hitting an ally with Prismatic Barrier as it's going out doubles the shield granted when it's coming back. *** ; * ** No longer has visible seams on his model. ; * ** Purple overlay no longer hides Malzahar's skins when Void Shift is active. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Armor reduction changed to % armor}} from flat. * ** While active, the cooldown of is reduced by 50%. This stacks with cooldown reduction. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Recall poros have been dusted off and now use updated textures. ; * ** *** SFX are no longer delayed from enemy perspective. ; * ** Pieces of bracer no longer disappear during her laugh animation. ; * ** *** No longer causes other Rivens in the same game to steal Ki Burst SFX. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . * ** Projectile now scales with . ** Dragon form bonus damage reduced to from . ** Dragon form bonus damage now scales with . ** Scorched earth now scales with . ; * ** Singed's corpse no longer triggers his passive. ** Multiple Singed's in a game no longer reset each other's cooldown on their passive. * ** Opacity has been adjusted for colorblind mode and various skins. * ** Now correctly receives stats instantly, as opposed to sometimes having up to seconds delay. * ** *** Visuals now properly change color when colorblind mode is activated. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** No longer clips through his body during several animations. ; * ** No longer leaves enemies stunned for a brief moment after displacing them. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. ; - Rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 585 from . ** Health growth reduced to 88 from 89. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from . ** Attack damage growth increased 4 from . ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ** Armor growth increased to from . ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . ** Attack range reduced to 350 from 425. ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * - Passive ** Urgot's six legs each conceal a shotgun that covers an arc, together forming a full circle of cover around him. Each shotgun has one shell and an individual reload timer of seconds. ** The next basic attack in the direction of a loaded shotgun causes it to fire, dealing % AD}} % of target's maximum health)}} physical damage to all enemies hit within, up to (20 level)}} against monsters. ** Echoing Flames deals 10% reduced damage to enemies recently damaged in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. * - Q spell ** Urgot launches a canister at the target location that explodes after a brief delay, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit by % for 1 second. ** 55 ** seconds * - W spell ** Urgot's other abilities apply to enemy champions for a few seconds. ** Urgot shields himself for and autonomously attacks the nearest enemy for the next 4 seconds, without interrupting his movement, prioritizing enemy champions marked for . ** Urgot attacks with but deals 12 % AD)}} physical damage, with only }}% on-hit damage and cannot . Attacks deal a minimum of 50 damage against minions. ** While active, Urgot also gains 40% slow resistance and versus non-champions but attacking reduces his base movement speed by 125 for second. ** ** seconds * - E spell ** After a brief delay, Urgot dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the way and . ** Urgot comes to a stop upon colliding with an enemy champion, them for seconds and them over himself. ** 50 ** seconds * - R spell ** Urgot fires a chem-drill forward that impales the first enemy champion struck, dealing physical damage, leashing them for 3 seconds and them by |health}}. ** If the target is below , Fear Beyond Death can be re-activated, and automatically does so after 3 seconds if the target is within the threshold. ** Urgot begins channeling as he launches chains at the target, them on impact and reeling them in over X seconds, during which they are untargetable by other effects. ** The channel can only be interrupted by Urgot's death. If the channel is successful, the target is and surrounding enemies are for seconds. ** 100 ** seconds ; * ** Slow increased to 25% from 10%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Current health cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where he could channel Elastic Slingshot while under hard crowd control effects if he used it right before they were applied. * ** Recall's audio has been restored. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Crown no longer stretches during several animations. Items ; * Magic damage reduction increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Nightstalker damage for melee champions changed to level)}} from level)}}. * Nightstalker damage reduced for ranged champions to level)}} from level)}}. * Ranged users no longer trigger the 99% slow for seconds. ; * Health reduced to 350 from 400. Structures ;Inhibitors * Now accurately display the 20 armor they have. Hotfixes July 26th Hotfix ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . July 27th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Fixed a bug where her Spider Form wasn't properly affected by this patch's base AD reduction ( to 47). ; * Stats ** Fixed a bug where her Dragon Form wasn't properly affected by this patch's armor increase ( to 29). References fr:V7.15 pl:V7.15 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes